1. Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle and an electric power supply device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-015603 (JP 2011-015603 A) discloses a technique for correcting a torque command of an electric motor or an electric power generator so as to decrease deviation between command voltage and output voltage of a boost converter when the boost converter is stopped. With the technique, the output voltage of the boost converter can be maintained to be constant while the boost converter is stopped.